A Man Without Fault
by BigBlueUsername
Summary: Misaki Takahashi couldn't help but think to himself. What a handsome, established, and well groomed man. He would be a very charming gentleman if not for the fact that he was so insufferable. Usami Akihiko, what an intolerable man... (Based off of Pride and Prejudice) (warning: cross-dressing)
1. Chapter 1

**okay so in my novels class, we are reading Pride and Prejudice and I love everything about the book so I decided to write a fanfic on it. Tell me what you guys are thinking. Should it continue or should this just not happen?**

 **edited by the ABSOLUTLY AMAZING BluePixieKimiko. She is literally amazing. She makes these stories 10000004842094 times better for you guys. Thank you so so so much to her.**

 **now I'll let you guys get to the fanfic!**

Misaki Takahashi was born into a wealthy family, was a handsome child, had an older brother, Takahiro, who was protective, and a loving family. Life was good. The Takahashi's loved Misaki and Takahiro very much and did they're very best to provide all the necessities for their children to have a good life. They took pride in their handsome and charming family, but seemed to ignore one tiny detail.

Their daughter, Misaki Takahashi, was a man. Yes, a man. Though, no one outside of the family knew though. The Takahashi's had been praying for a child when Misaki was conceived and having a boy was just not what they wanted so they treated Misaki as a girl. They dressed him up in dresses but still kept his hair short. They just pinned it up and made it look very girlish. Everyone addressed Misaki as a woman and he was expected to act like a lady. If he ever addressed himself as a man, his family would either ignore him or act like they knew nothing of what he was saying and checked to see if he was sick.

Misaki tried for years to get his family to accept him as a man but they turned their heads and ignored him. Eventually Misaki gave up. He kept his head down and mouth shut. He did not speak out of turn and did everything he was supposed to do. He was a woman. He was an object. He was unable to own property because he was property himself. In consequence of this, he soon realised his soul purpose in his family. He was there, only to look pretty and find a suitable husband. Misaki feared, though, that he would grow old to be a spinster.

No one would want to marry him when they found out his secret.

At the age of 18, Misaki was all grown and men eyed him whenever they saw him in town, at a ball, or when his parents had visitors. The men looked him up and down, searching for any flaws or distasteful features but they were scarce. He was relatively short but that wasn't a bad thing. He had short brown hair that was actually tasteful with his baby face. It was normally pinned back with a coronet fastened in it or some sort of head band. If that wasn't the case, then it was either left alone or hidden under a bonnet or some sort of cap. Aside from that, the only real fault he had was a flat chest, which was nothing he could help. He wasn't built to have very much there. It wasn't that big of a deal, he just had to get all of his dresses tailored to his curveless body. See, since Misaki was forced to act like a lady, he didn't get the chance to do much physical activity other than running around outside as a child. He certainly was not built with much muscle. He was very fragile looking and scrawny.

Misaki was in his room, dressing for the party tonight. His parents were welcoming a family that was to be staying with them for the next couple of months. This was just a welcoming party, but also a chance for him to woo the family. The Usami's had two sons, Haruhiko and Akihiko. He had not heard of them ever, which left him a little nervous. If they were rude or distasteful and one should take a liking to him, he would have no choice but to marry the son. He was not marrying for love, he could. Marry for love was not an option. If he were to marry, it would be for money. He wasn't a gold digger, but if his brother, Takahiro, were to get married and their father were to somehow fall ill, Misaki would be left with nothing. Sure, Takahiro would let him stay in the house, but he didn't want to burden his brother like that. He needed to find a man to marry so he could have his own family.

Aikawa, Misaki's chambermaid, was the only person outside of the Takahashi family that knew of the secret. She was the only one allowed to help Misaki dress up and do his hair. She was the only person with whom he could really speak to. She was like a mother to him to a certain degree. As Misaki stood still, staring at his reflection in the mirror, Aikawa laced up the back of Misaki's corset.

"Aikawa, have you ever heard of these Usami folk?"

"I haven't."

"What do you think they'll be like?"

Aikawa gave a sharp tug at one of the laces and made Misaki gasp. Aikawa shrugged and looked at Misaki's reflection in the mirror. "I can't say. I've heard your mother and father conversing about them, though. Their father is a wealthy merchant and the wife is a beautiful young lady. I haven't heard much about the sons, though, just that they are both quite handsome and suitable."

Misaki sighed and shook his head, not taking his eyes off of his reflection. "Of course they would never say anything negative. If I were to catch wind of something that might displease me, then I would never get married. They always tell me 'this is your chance. Maybe you'll actually find a man after all!'. Well I don't care to get married for money. If I get married, I want to marry for love."

Aikawa just chuckled. "Oh my dear Misaki. You will find someone someday. Someone who makes you so happy you won't want to spend a second away from their side. Your a handsome child. You've got a beautiful personality, any man would be a fool to pass you up."

Misaki shook his head and dropped his gaze. His tone changed. "No man would ever want to marry me." he put a hand over his stomach. "Not if they found out who I am…"

"Don't say that!"

"It's true, Aikawa. I'm disgusting...and even if they could manage to overlook it, somehow, well...I still can't bear any child. There is no use. I'll never get married."

Aikawa quickly finished lacing up the rest of the corset and turned Misaki around to face her. "Misaki...sweetie, you will. I know it, I just know it. You will find love, okay?"

Misaki nodded slowly and sighed. "I just wish...I wish it didn't have to be so complicated."

Aikawa took Misaki in her arms and smiled. "I know...I know... It's not fair that you have to live with the burden of a secret on your back, but you are so much stronger now because of it. I don't know of anyone else who could pull it off like you. You, Misaki, you are stronger than anyone I have ever met." Misaki looked up and smiled ever so faintly. Aikawa smiled in return and patted the boy's shoulder. "Now let's get you in this dress."

At the party, Misaki looked around, checking himself in the mirror to make sure his coronet was on tight and turned back to look around the room. The party was being held in the large sunroom at the Takahashi estate. It was a large room with place for tables and dances and leisure. There was a long table with pudding and meat and cheese and sherry, and the entire room was lit with candles and people conversing.

Misaki stood near his mother, waiting to be asked for a dance. He pulled out his silk hand fan and looked around the room, fanning his face with flirty eyes. Misaki was very very good at the art of hand fan seduction. He often caught the eye of many men which would cause them to ask to dance with the fair lady. Misaki was attractive but sadly, he wasn't usually the most attractive option in the room. There was always a lady who was fairer than him and the men worshipped her all night. Thats how it always went. This night, there was a young blonde around Misaki's age with a perfect smile and a perfect attitude. Misaki knew she would catch everyone's attention faster than him.

"So who are the Usami's? I don't see them anywhere." Misaki whispered to his mother. "I'm anxious to meet these strangers."

"Be patient, darling." Misaki's mother, Mimi smiled. "You will have your chance. They're right over there. The tall ones. Akihiko is the blonde, Haruhiko is the brunette."

Akihiko was a bitter looking man. He had a sharp jaw like that clenched when his father spoke to him, or any family member for that. He had hair the color of silver and was a tall dandy with a serious face. He didn't smile when women spoke to him, he didn't even bat an eye. His brother was much the same, but he would smile ever so faintly in the presence of a woman and spoke to his father for quite some time before he asked the his first lady to dance that night. Akihiko must have figured it was time for him to pick a partner too, so he bowed slightly to his mother and held out his hand. She smiled kindly and followed him out to dance. He seemed to favor his mother much over his father.

"Quite the charmer I see." Misaki whispered under his breath. His mother must have heard him and swatted his shoulder.

"A lady does not speak so ill of a man of such taste. Now, smile and looked pretty. You need to make a good impression tonight."

Misaki rolled his eyes and held his hand fan back up to his face and looked around the room. Takahiro asked him to dance first, just to show him off, and soon after, the men came crawling. One after another, Misaki was asked to the floor, charmed by each man and asked to dance with someone else soon after. Soon came for the time to dance with a new partner. It was halfway through the night and Misaki had danced with almost every man in the room.

All save for the Usami brothers.

Haruhiko, the eldest of the two, was the first to ask to dance. Misaki curtsied and followed his lead to the catchy dance. These dances weren't slow dances, they were more of line dances. Fast, upbeat, and happy. Misaki figured if this was his one chance to get to know Haruhiko, he best act fast.

"So, Haruhiko, is it?"

"It is." He confirmed in a low, flat tone. "And what might I call you, madam?"

"Misaki. Misaki Takahashi."

"Ah," Haruhiko nodded as they walked in a circle with one hand behind their back and the other with their palms facing each other. "You're the daughter of the lord of this estate, aren't you?"

"I am."

"A pleasure to meet you, miss. You look lovely this evening."

"Why thank you. You look quite charming tonight yourself."

Haruhiko chuckled. "You flatter me, but thank you."

"I understand that you will be staying with us for a while? I hope you'll find the house to your liking. It's a bit old but it is beautiful, I promise. Have you gotten a chance to look around yet?"

"I haven't," Haruhiko shook his head. "but maybe tomorrow you could do me the pleasure of showing me around?"

"I would love to." Misaki smiled. The danced finished and the next Usami brother was up. Akihiko's entire entity was colder than that of Haruhiko. He had cold hands, a cold face, a cold aura. He was just a cold man. Misaki tried to make conversation but the man refused to participate.

"And you must be Akihiko."

"Yes."

"I'm Misaki Takahashi."

"Mm."

Misaki tried not to let his sour attitude affect him.

"I plan to show your brother around the estate tomorrow, if you wish to join."

"No thank you."

Akihiko was a wonderful dancer but terrible conversator.

"Well if you happen to change your mind, feel free to come along."

"Thank you."

They spoke no more for the rest of the dance and when the song was over, Misaki headed straight for the drink table and nearly downed a glass of sherry. What a bitter man? Even if he didn't want to join, he could have been polite about it. He was so harsh and quick to leave. Misaki couldn't bear to spend another second around the cold man, so he decided to dance a few more dances and stopped when he was tired.

Akihiko stood not too far away, talking to who must be a friend of his, and saying rude things. "I will say there is not a single handsome woman in here. I would rather not be here. I have much more I could be doing right now."

"Oh hush, Akihiko." The dark haired man hissed. "I don't see a woman in here who is not handsome. They are all beautiful. You are just being stubborn. Go dance! I saw that one short brunette talking to you earlier. She was a beautiful one, was she not?"

"Who? The Takahashi girl?" Akihiko shrugged. "She is tolerable, but by no means is she anything great. Light on her feet, I will say, but nothing special."

Misaki overheard the conversation and began to fume. He shut his hand fan briskly and shot a dark look at Akihiko. He must have seen the motion out of the corner of his eye because he turned and looked at her with not a bit of remorse on his face. Misaki was disgusted. Revolted. Appalled. An insufferable man with such awful manners. Misaki turned on his heels and walked straight out the room, up the stairs and to his bedroom. Aikawa must have heard him because moments later, she appeared, watching Misaki pace the room.

"My dear, what's the matter?"

"Him!" Misaki shouted.

"Who?"

"That disgusting pig! An absolute menace."

"Who are you talking about, darling?"

"The wicked man, oh I could just…I could just-"

Aikawa grabbed Misaki by the shoulders and held him in place. She seem to catch his attention finally and sighed. "What man? Who are you talking about?"

Misaki huffed and puffed. He had been a little too worked up and forgot to breathe. When he finally calmed down, he sighed and sat down on his bed. "Akihiko."

"Usami?"

"Yes."

"What did he do?"

Misaki looked at the wall and his anger built up again. "He insulted me! He said I was 'tolerable' and that I was 'nothing special'! I know I may not be the most beautiful girl out there but he said it so spitefully and so close to me. He even looked at me, but he didn't seem the least bit concerned that I would hear! He's a mongrel. He's horrible. I can't even stand to be in the same house as him. Oh I could just-"

Aikawa smiled and hugged Misaki close to her. "Sounds like someone has a crush."

Misaki froze. He waited for a second and looked up with confusement in his eyes. "A crush? What in God's name makes you think I fancy a pig like him?"

"If you didn't, why would you care so much?"

"I don't care! I'm just-"

Misaki, you've told me stories like this plenty of times but they never bothered you the least bit. I even recall one man insulting you to your face, yet you blew it off as if it were nothing. Clearly, this man saying something so horrible about you must mean something."

Misaki stared in thought for a while and shook his head. He pursed his lips and stood up.

"Help me take this dress off, please."

"Yes, ma'am."

 **well? I want the good the bad and the ugly, okay? Tell me what you guys thought of it. I'd be happy to answer any of your questions or take your recommendations into account :)**

 **bye bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm so sorry! I'm sorry this has been a long pause in writing. Stuff has come up and it's hard to keep going when drama is happening but everything is resolved now so I hope you can forgive me!**

 **edited by BluePixieKimiko**

 **enjoy!**

nWell it was official. The Usami's had gotten all situated in the Takahashi estate. They would be staying for quite some time too. Far longer than Misaki wished but he put on a smile and held his head up high. At meal time, Misaki kept his mouth shut. Since he was disguised as a woman and had to act like one, it was only lady-like to keep his thoughts to himself unless he was asked about something. Mrs. Usami and Mrs. Takahashi were both established women so they were allowed to voice their opinions in the conversation but still, the talking was left mainly to the men.

"Mr. and Mrs. Takahashi, I must say what a lovely home you have." Said Mr. Usami. "It's absolutely gorgeous."

Mr. Takahashi smiled. "Well, thank you. This home has been in the family for generations."

Misaki glanced at Haruhiko. The man was nice but Misaki couldn't bring himself to find feelings for him, but if he were to ask for Misaki's hand, there would be no reason to protest. He was a tasteful, well-mannered gentleman who could support Misaki through the rest of his life. The problem would be telling him of his secret.

As the meal continued, Misaki looked over at the other Usami son. Akihiko did not say a word. He was a very quiet man, but Misaki came to the conclusion that whatever came out of that man's mouth must always be negative. He had only ever heard that man spew nasty things about stuff he knew little about. He was arrogant and foolish and so ill-mannered that Misaki thought that the man should never be cured of his stupidity.

Despite all of his flaws, though. Akihiko was a dashingly handsome dandy and Misaki could not deny himself the joy of taking in the sight of such a well dressed man. His platinum hair was swept across his forehead and his fair skin had not a single blemish on it. He was just a hair taller than most men and was very mysterious. Misaki could not deny, he was an attractive man. One of the most favorable men he had ever met-as far as looks go-but his attitude spoiled his good looks and charm and made it hard for Misaki to even look at him without wanting to punch him.

When the meal was over, Misaki followed the party of people to the living room where they all sat down to continue their conversation. Misaki had not spoken a word until Mrs. Usami got his attention and smiled. "Miss Misaki, do you read?"

"Yes, Miss."

"Do you play the pianoforte?"

"Yes, Miss."

"Well," Mrs. Usami smiled. "Would you care to play a little for us? I would really love to hear how you play."

Misaki smiled and got up hesitantly. He was still rather shy of his skills, but it would be rude to refuse. He did as he was told and walked over to the pianoforte, sat down, and took off his gloves. The room was quiet and he began to play a classic tune. When he sang, an angels voice came out of his mouth. Though he wasn't able to sing very high, he still had a very lovely, soft, and clear tone. Everyone in the room was very pleased with his voice. Especially Akihiko.

Akihiko glanced at Misaki with wide eyes for a second and then went back to his poker face. He did not break character. Not for anybody. He just listened quietly and intently slowly easing his way over to the pianoforte. Misaki stopped playing after a while and looked over his shoulder. Akihiko stood with his hands behind his back, and nodded. "You play very well."

"Why thank you. I have been playing since I was just a young child. Do you play Mr. Usami?"

"Only a little, and to this day I envy all of those who can play."

"Well, thank you."

Akihiko only nodded. He watched as Misaki turned around and played another tune and just stood back near the wall, listening and watching Misaki's fingers tap the keys, dancing almost. It was beautiful. When he finished, Misaki got up and the guests and hosts clapped, all but Akihiko. Misaki bowed and went back to his seat, keeping his mouth shut for the rest of the night. He couldn't help but glance at Akihiko from time to time, wondering what his current thoughts on Misaki were.

The next day, Haruhiko requested to go for a walk with Misaki in the gardens. Misaki happily obliged and dressed well for the occasion. He wore a simple yet elegant dress, wore a bonnet, and carried a sun umbrella with him. Haruhiko met him at the door of the estate and they walked arm in arm through the front door.

"Miss Takahashi," Haruhiko started, "I am happy that you have decided to join me on my afternoon walk."

"I am happy you invited me, Mister Usami." Misaki smiled. "What brought you to ask me to join you this morning?"

"Well" Haruhiko kept a straight face. "I enjoyed your performance last night and I believed it would be of my best interest to get to know you a little better."

"I should love to answer any questions you may have for me."

"Well then, may I start by asking what you're interests are?"

Misaki hummed in thought. "Well, I'm normally reading. I really do love to read, but sometimes when I need a break from it, I will occupy time with things like making music or walking through the gardens or even, dare I tell you, studying my father's books."

"You study?"

"Oh don't tell my mother and father, please. They will have a fit. I'm supposed to be spending my time reading and sewing and doing stuff a lady should do but that all get a little boring sometimes and I like to study."

Haruhiko kept a straight face. "Well, I can't say I approve of such an activity for a young lady like yourself, but I promise I will keep your secret."

Misaki sighed in relief. A young lady was not to study past a certain age. Knowledge was too powerful of a thing for the minds of women and it would hurt their poor, fragile, underdeveloped brains. Misaki scoffed inwardly and continued to walk with his arm looked around Haruhiko's arm.

"So, mister Usami," Misaki smiled. "Would it be my turn to ask you a few questions at this time?"

"Go ahead."

"I must ask this, and please do not take offense to it, but is your brother..." Misaki shook his head. "Pardon me, but he just seems...rather, proud."

Haruhiko's scoffed. "Pray my dear Miss Takahashi, my brother is the proudest man you'll ever have the honor of meeting. He's been that way ever since childhood. He never learns either."

"He's always been like that?"

"Since he was a little tyke."

Misaki shook his head. "I can even imagine it. Well, that gives me some sort of small comfort. Thank you."

"Of course, ma'am."

Misaki knew Akihiko was a dislikable man. He knew his instincts were correct. Akihiko Usami was just possibly the most insufferable man to ever walk the face of the Earth.

"If he ever bothers you, which I have no doubt that he will at some point in our stay, please do not be afraid to tell me. I will not tolerate such behavior, especially when we are the guests of such lovely and generous hosts. If he is to ever insult you, or make you uncomfortable, please bring it to my attention. He needs to be taught how to act around other people." Haruhiko assured.

"Oh...well of course. If that is what you wish."

"Thank you ma'am."

It was comforting to know that at least one of that Usami sons was a gentleman. If Haruhiko had turned out to be like Akihiko, Misaki might have had to excuse himself to his aunt's home in Pemberly.

"Well," Haruhiko pulled out his pocket watch and saw that the time had gone by faster than either of them had thought. "It's almost time for lunch. Shall we head back?"

"Oh, dear. Yes, I suppose that would be wise."

Haruhiko bowed and held his arm out on the other side, offering it for Misaki to loop his own arm through. "Lead the way, madam."

Lunch was held in the living room. It was a very small meal, consisting of tea, and biscuits. The mother and father of both families were mostly the ones who held up the conversation of the afternoon. Here and there the sons would comment or add something and seldomly one of the parents would ask for Misaki's opinion or input on something.

Akihiko seemed to glare at Haruhiko the entire time, but Haruhiko seemed to not notice. What made Misaki mad was that suddenly Akihiko was acting nicer than before. He wasn't being a gentleman but he sure wasn't being as rude as he was the other night.

"Miss Takahashi," The mother of the two Usami boys smiled. "I don't think you've ever told me how old you are."

"I am ten and eight, almost nineteen."

"Oh! My goodness you look so much younger! I would have guessed you had just turned sixteen."

Misaki smiled and blushed. Akihiko looked at Misaki with curiosity but looked away as soon as Misaki noticed his stare. Misaki was nearing the age of a spinster. If he didn't find a husband soon, he would be too old to catch any man's attention. It was clearly what Misses Usami was hinting towards, but she tried to sound polite about it.

"A handsome young lady like yourself must have men chasing after you, I suppose?"

Misaki blushed again. "I must say, I can't tell, but thank you for such flattery."

"Oh, I don't flatter you at all. It's the truth."

Just by how he looked, Haruhiko seemed to almost smirk at Misaki. Misaki turned his head and tried to hide the pinkness of his cheeks.

Akihiko saw the little exchange between his brother and Misaki and fumed. His glare was now searing. He looked like he could just kill his brother.

"I am sorry, but," Akihiko stood and set his tea down. "I must excuse myself. I do not feel well. I will be in my quarters." and with that, the silver haired man left.

The abrupt retreat was suspicious but Misaki and Haruhiko couldn't bring themselves to care. Akihiko was the least of either of their worries. In fact, it would be a surprise to Akihiko if either of them even notices his exit. The looks they gave each other made Akihiko feel sick.

Haruhiko was going to be a dead man.

 **the next chapter will hopefully be out soon! Thank you so much for reading!**

 **byebye!**


End file.
